Shion's Grave
by fresh-hot-yaois
Summary: Seto pays a visit to Shion to try and explain how he feels about her daughter.


**I think we all know by now I'm SetoMary trash. That being said I had to write this because the prospect of this situation is utterly ridiculous and unnecessary but it still seems like something Seto would do. Now just imagine Mary doing the same, but at Ayano's grave.**

* * *

Mary awoke at 6 a.m. to a buzzing alarm clock. Seto groaned and rolled out of bed, beginning to prepare for his day.

"I thought today was your day off," she yawned.

Seto sighed. "No. Something came up and they need me to work today. I'm filling in for somebody else who works more hours than me. I might be home late." Mary stuck her lower lip out. "Hey, don't be upset. They're paying me extra, and I promise next week will be really special."

"I wanted to spend the day with you! Now I'm stuck at home with Kano."

"Oh, he isn't so bad. I think he's going to have to lay off soon, anyway." Seto kissed her as he tied his apron. "I'm out. Get some more sleep, okay? Don't worry." Seto exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and then tiptoed outside so he didn't wake Kano up. Kido had been staying with the Kisaragi family lately, so there were less fresh breakfasts. Sometimes he missed her, but it isn't like she took an initiative to socialize with him and Kano when she did live with them.

On his way into work, Seto bought a bagel. He ate it thoughtfully while watching people pass him on the street. _I really hate not telling her the whole truth. It's got to be a surprise, though. _He tossed the empty bag in a trashcan and worked his 5 hour shift. The day ran smoothly, and Seto spent much of his time stocking shelves. He kept reminding himself what this was going to help him do. _All I need is a little more money._

At noon, Seto clocked out and checked the shop downtown to see if they still had what he wanted. _Good. I'll go on Friday, after I get paid. _Up the street a little ways was a florist shop where he bought a bouquet of pink roses.

"Somebody's in trouble." the man behind the counter winked.

"I sure hope not. They're for my girlfriend's mother."

"Ah, getting on her good side."

Seto nodded. "Something like that. Thank you!"

"Any time, kid."

As he walked to the forest, Seto hummed a short tune under his breath. The birds took interest in him and soon began to perch on his head. Politely, he asked them to shoo, as he had something important to do. He promised to feed them on his way back, and the birds flew off to their spots in the trees.

Retracing his steps on the path he had taken many times before with Mary at his side, Seto soon found himself at the cottage he had met her. Smiling at the memory, Seto pulled some weeds in the garden, tossing them into the trees. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked around to the back. The grave sat in a far corner, partially hidden by a rosebush. Seto knelt at her feet, and bowed his head slightly, laying the roses down where Shion's arms would be.

"I promised myself I would do this. It isn't as hard as it could be. If you were alive this would be much more difficult." Seto laughed nervously. "Mary hasn't brought you flowers in a while. I'm sorry that I've been keeping her so busy, but I swear we'll visit more often.

"Um, your daughter is incredible. I don't think that I've ever met anybody like her before. I care greatly for all of my friends, but Mary left a lasting impact on me. I always tell her that you would be proud, because I would be proud if she was my daughter. She really loved you, and I know how hard loss is. My sister died about 4 years ago, and our mother went before she did. Usually, Mary and I don't talk about our mothers, sorry about that again, but it's something we both really feel strongly about.

"But I didn't really come here for that reason. Like I said before, your daughter is amazing. She's kind, and she's smart, and really _really _beautiful. I tell her every day so she doesn't forget, and I love her. I love her like my own family.

"I talked to my, uh, my brother, about this. He said that it was a great idea, and that she'd fit right in. Then he gave me this grin that just couldn't be fake. His eyes shone and I knew that I couldn't ask for a better person to call my brother. Then I told my sister, Kido. She got really worked up and hugged me, and said that she would help as much as she could. Both of them are just great. So, after my immediate family, I told our closest friends. Momo got really bouncy and bubbly, and I still don't know how she hasn't told Mary. Shintaro just clapped me on the back like Dad would have. That made me feel really good. After them, I told Haruka and Takane. They got married sometime last year, and just sort of sat there for a minute before talking super fast and I still don't think I really know what they said.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your daughter has this ethereal beauty and kindness that I could never find in anybody else so I want to marry her. I want to marry her more than I know and it's been hard keeping it in. There's this jewelry store that has the perfect ring. It's a rose made of diamonds and I know it would be just right and she'll love it, even though I'm still not sure if she'll say yes. I'm only 18 now, so it would be strange, being married, but I want to do it for her. I just really want to be with her.

"I'm not sure how it'll work out. Our lives will coexist for the rest of mine, but only a small portion of hers. I'm worried about her, but in the end, I think the right thing to do is spend as much time as we can together. We could live here, I think. Maybe it would be nice for her to stay in the home that she grew up in. It isn't far from the city. We can visit our friends and family, and I can work.

"What I'm trying to say is, Miss Kozakura, please accept me as a part of your family, because I'm ready to be a part of yours. Mary is a young lady who never ceases to amaze me, and if she loves me half as much as I love her, I must be the luckiest man on Earth."

Seto stood up and ran his fingers along the words carved into the stone: 'MAMA' and then more recently 'SHION'. The boy smiled sadly, thinking of his own family, and went back to the city.


End file.
